Points
Points are the currency of the Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies game mode. Points can be rewarded for multiple things including rebuilding barriers and killing a zombie (point values vary on whether you kill with a gun or knife). They can also be taken away when buying a weapon, Perk, getting downed, opening areas of the map, and using the Mystery Box. They are seen at the bottom right of your screen and their color will vary. Example; the host's or Tank Dempsey's point color will be white, Nikolai Belinski or player two's will be blue, Takeo Masaki or player three's will be yellow, and Edward Richtofen or player 4's will be green. However, being the host in Black Ops does not restrict the player from not having the white point counter. Point Counter Colors White *Tank Dempsey *John F. Kennedy *Sarah Michelle Gellar *Marine Blue *Nikolai Belinski *Robert McNamara *Robert Englund *Marine Yellow *Takeo Masaki *Richard Nixon *Danny Trejo *Marine Green *Edward Richtofen *Fidel Castro *Michael Rooker *Marine Point Acquisiton The following is a list of the things you receive points for in Zombies: *Rebuilding a barrier board: 10 Points (Normal windows = 6 Boards, Capped at 40, raises 50 every round up to a maximum on 490) *Hacking a Window: 100 Points (Maximum 2 Times on 1 window, upon the 3rd, you lose points) *Non Lethal Hit: 10 points *Lethal Explosive Kill: 50 points *Lethal limb hit: 50 points *Lethal torso hit: 60 points *Lethal neck hit: 70 points *Lethal headshot: 100 points *Lethal melee: 130 points *Crawler Zombies: 50 points (Follows normal Zombie Rules) *Hellhound: 60 points (Follows normal Zombie Rules) *Space Monkey: 60 points (Ascension) *Killing a Zombie Monkey: 500 Points if it hasn't attacked the Player, 10 points if it has. *Killing a Napalm Zombie: 300 Points + Normal Applicable Bonuses (Headshot etc.) *Hacking an Excavator: 1000 Points *Hacking the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 1000 Points per game *Insta-Kill in World at War: 100 Points *Carpenter: 200 Points for All Non-downed players *Nuke: 400 Points (Except Nacht der Untoten) for All Non-downed players *Reviving a teammate: Earns 5% of the Revived players total. (Half of what that player lost when they went down) *Another Player using a Hacker on you: 500 Points *Bonus Points: 50 - 50,000 **Point sharing mechanic on Green Run Group maps: 1000 points per time *Withdrawing from the Bank on Green Run Group Maps: 900 Points *Shooting Brutus' helmet off: 250 Points *Killing Brutus: 750 Points, 500 Points to all non-downed players in-game. *Throwing a Grenade in the Mob of the Dead Lava pit: 20 Points *Getting a Kill with Electric Cherry: 40 Points *Destroying Debris with The Giant: 0 - 2400 Points depending on Run-up distance *Drawing a Wall Weapon in Buried*: 1000 Points, 2000 for the last one. *Kill a zombie with a Sniper Rifle with the Extra Sniping points Persistent Upgrade active. *Killing a Templar Zombie attacking a 115 Generator: 10 Points (Only for the first 10 killed per player, per 115 Generator powered or attacked. *Activate a 115 Generator: 100 points *Loose Change: Going prone in front of a perk machine. **20 - 30 Points on World at War, even though it says 25. **25 Points under All machine other than Mule Kick in Der Riese **25 Points under All standard Perk Machines in Origins *Cashback Persistent Upgrade: 1000 Points after going prone in front of a perk machine after buying it in TranZit, Die Rise and Buried. Anything marked with an asterisk (*) is affected by Double Points Point Costs ﻿Points are lost by doing the following, prices are halved if the player has the Half-off Persistent Upgrade: Buy a weapon off the wall: 200, 250, 500, 600, 900, 1000, 1200, 1500, 1800, 2000, 2500, 3000 or 6000 points (depending on the weapon) Buying ammo for each weapon is half of that weapon's original price, with the exception of Scoped Kar98k where ammo is 380, and the M1927 where ammo is 800. Buying ammo for the Pack-a-Punched version of the weapon: 4500 points Get downed: 5% of current points (if revived, the player who revived gets the 5%; if not revived, all players lose 10% of their points) Open a door or clear debris: 500, 750, 1000, 1250, 1500, 2000, 2500 or 3000 points Hack a door: 200 points Use the Mystery Box: 950 points (10 if a Fire Sale is active, 1900 if red fire sale in moon is acquired) Use the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 5000 points (1000 if a Bonfire Sale is active) 2000 points when Pack-a-Punching a Pack-a-Punched weapon again Use an Electro-Shock Defense : 1000 points Use the Flogger: 750 points Use an Automatic turret: 1500 points Use the MDT: 1500 points Activate the Gondola: 750 points, free if it was called Activate the Mark IV Tank: 500 points, free if it was called Buy Juggernog: 2500 points Buy Speed Cola: 3000 points Buy Double Tap Root Beer: 2000 points Buy Quick Revive: 1500 points, 500 in solo except in World at War Buy PhD Flopper: 2000 points Buy Stamin-Up: 2000 points Buy Deadshot Daiquiri 1500 points (1000 in PC version) Buy Mule Kick: 4000 points Buy Tombstone Soda: 2000 points Buy Who's Who: 2000 points Buy Electric Cherry: 2000 points Buy Vulture Aid: 3000 points Use the Der Wunderfizz machine: 1500 points Hack another player: 500 points, but transfers them to the hacked player Hack the mystery box location: 1200; allows the player to buy the box at any location (once per location) Hack the weapon in a Mystery Box: 600; re-rolls the Mystery Box. If used a second consecutive time, the hacker re-gains 950 points and the weapon can be picked up by any player (including the hacker). Hack weapon on wall: 3000 points; switches the prices of ammo and Pack-a-Punched ammo (e.g. M16 will still cost 1200 points, however ammo now costs 4500 points and upgraded ammo costs 600 points). Hack a power-up: 5000 points; turns it into Max Ammo. If a Max Ammo was hacked, it becomes a Fire Sale. Deposit in the bank in TranZit, Die Rise, or Buried: 1000 points Unlocking a utility Brutus locked: 2000 points first time, 2000 more for every subsequent lock on the same utility in one round. Buy extra Candy or Booze on Buried: 1000 points Make contact with the Ghost in Buried: 2000 points, less if the player has less than 2000 points (if the player has no points, they will take damage) Trivia *An unheard Fire Sale announcement refers to the points as dollars. * In Der Riese and Origins, if you go prone under a perk machine you get 25 points. This references one of Treyarch's joke that you can usually find change under vending machines. Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Dead Ops Arcade Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops